


Rhyming

by flamelicious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Puns, Dialogue-Only, Gay, Love Poems, M/M, Out of Character, Puns & Word Play, i mean ofc it is, tsundere karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamelicious/pseuds/flamelicious
Summary: Dave is trying his best to make Karkat understand that "it's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him".
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 9





	Rhyming

DAVE: what if i told you  
im no quitter  
i prefer my coffee bitter  
but i like the sweet and salty  
maybe that is why i like ya

KARKAT: WHERE'D YOU SUDDENLY GET SO SAPPY?  
ALL I CAN RETURN TO YOU IS SASSY.

DAVE: hey no need to be so crabby  
acting suddenly so bratty  
buddy i just know you like it classy  
so please let me just-

KARKAT: OH, IF YOU COULD NOT YET GUESS,  
MAYBE I'D PREFER YOU TALK A TAD BIT LESS ~  
THIS WON'T END IN YOUR SUCCESS,  
ALL YOU DO IS GETTING ON MY NERVES.  
I'M NOT EASY TO IMPRESS,  
AND NO WAY YOU'LL FIND THE RIGHT BUTTONS THAT YOU NEED TO PRESS.  
UNLESS...

DAVE: oh this meaningless protest  
no need for me to stress  
cuz youre basically already saying yes

KARKAT: EYEROLL.

DAVE: did you just say that aloud? 

KARKAT: NO. GO ON. 

DAVE: so the citrus is my favorite  
i guess liking all the savory  
and like lemon is the best flavor  
i mean apple but whatever  
after cherry heart of yours  
and your little nubby horns  
looking like some candy corns ~

KARKAT: AND I THINK YOU LOOK LIKE TWIX,  
CUZ YOUR LEGS JUST SOME TALL BROWN STICKS.  
I WON'T RHYME ABOUT NO DICKS,  
AND NO WAY I'LL FALL FOR ANY OF YOUR CHEAP FUCKING TRICKS.

DAVE: oh yeah twix is such a good one  
one is leftie one is rightie  
haha get it commie  
and they fit just so rightly  
damn now i seem like i am right wing  
put together very nicely  
you could almost say perfectly  
one cant be without the other  
its the greatest fucking mix

KARKAT: OKAY... I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO ADMIT,  
A CRITICAL HIT.  
I *MIGHT* BE HORNS OVER HEELS FOR A "STOIC" PRICK...  
OR SHOULD I SAY A WANNABE COOLKID? 

DAVE: bruh theres no way you are denying it


End file.
